


廷鬼🚗

by huhisoa



Category: ting gu, 廷鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	廷鬼🚗

字母圈  
变态文学  
极致S廷  
受虐M琳  
第一人称

有过分的调教侮辱性词汇和情节慎入

他是我用过最好的性玩具。

我是个变态，玩的通常很狠，再如何温顺可爱的小m或多或少都会有些脾气，我得一边上床一边哄着人做完，以完成我各种离谱的要求。而他不一样，我从来不哄他，他从未反抗过我，在床上乖的像个真正的玩具，被折叠成各种姿势和用各种词汇羞辱他他都欣然接受，很多时候甚至享受这种折磨，我越是过分他越是流露出那种兴奋的笑容，他是个骨子里的m，天生渴望被人驯服，和我如此契合的变态基因也是难得一遇。

一开始我拒绝他很多次。  
原因很简单，他看上去完全不是我的菜。一头脏辫，又凶又瘦，别人稍微碰一下就会炸，嗓门太大，脾气很差，难以驯服，看上去没有一丝属于听话乖巧的迹象。这种的光是搞上床可能都会打个头破血流，我可受不了。况且还是个rapper，不是我的偏见，在我下意识里rapper就是那种每天换着花样搂女孩回家睡觉唱点自以为是饶舌的直男类型。所以我压根没想过他。

坦白说，之前我对每个队友都动过心思，甚至包括那个高高大大下垂眼一看就是上位者的男孩，我都肖想过，每个人都有我喜欢的能成为M的性感点，除了对他，我真是一点心思都没有，所以在他身边我简直纯洁的可以扮演一个完美的好哥哥，我想可能也是这点让他对我产生了不该有的好感和依赖。

圈子里的都知道我是个极品的S，和我精致温柔的外表不一样，我是个天生的S，我在床上心狠手辣，花样很多，似乎天生对调教和折磨人那一套信手拈来，可以把任何一个坚强的小m欺负的梨花带雨哭断气，这种反差让我挺受欢迎，不少人找我，这里面什么样的人都有，小明星、三流歌手、甚至一些有着私密爱好的位高权重的人。不过大家都是玩玩，没谁会在意你的身份。我通常选择的类型都是乖巧听话的嫩仔，这种的在床上要好玩弄一些，也好哄，我不喜欢有脾气的，不喜欢反抗，最好是我说什么他就做什么。

最初王琳凯大半夜来敲我的门，进来就直愣愣杵在那，说能不能做我的M。我当时就笑了，我说弟弟你说什么呢，我该睡觉了。  
我当时摆出的依旧是那副完美的笑脸，但我内心想的是他搞什么，那个样子实在是傻的只想让我发笑。

他的优点就是他不会轻易放弃，这却也是我本身就讨厌的点，那之后还敲了好多次，我大多数都是把他哄走，后来直接不理他也不开门了。

不过谁也没想到最后我真搞了他，毕竟人人都有空窗无聊至极的时期嘛，我为自己开脱。

我动容的时机是有一次，他很绝，只穿了一件衬衣，进门就趴在地上，像小狗一样手脚并用地爬过来，用一种我平时没听过的声音喊我dad，可不可以操琳琳一次。  
我那会算是真正的动摇了，也是吓到了，我没见过我这个日日相处的队友展露出这幅模样——他那天样子的确有够可口，染一头卷毛，戴着舞台上没取下来的choker，巨大的灰蓝色瞳片和温柔的粉色唇妆，让他那天看起来真像个听话的波斯猫，跪在地上蹭我的腿，柔顺又凄楚地看着我，央求我，真是有够打碎了我一贯对rapper所有的印象。

我动了那么点心思，想着试试就试试，如果不好我就让他哭个透，见识了我的变态下次再也不要来找我。

我大发慈悲，抬起了他的下巴，问他，那琳琳够听话吗？

我也没想过那一次感觉相当好。

我是头一次几乎被满足了所有变态的要求，他身体够柔软，什么姿势都能来，下面也够能吃，我塞进去冰块和葡萄，都被他贪婪的小嘴吞进去。当然最令我满意的还是他听话柔顺地让我意外，在床上被玩爽了，一点自尊都没有，主人爸爸哥哥什么词都敢说，高潮的的时候脸红的发抖，说我好厉害，好爱dad的大棒棒，说自己是我的狗狗。

我心里兴奋，但全程是冷着脸，我作为一个专业的S，自然不会轻易让人尝到甜头，甚至我连衣服都没脱，只用手指就玩的他高了好几次。

我说，既然是狗狗，知道狗狗要做什么吗。  
我拿出一个狗食盆，在里面放上小饼干——当然是人类食用的，我还不至于让他吃狗粮，主要我觉得吃出问题来送医院很麻烦，这一点上我觉得自己还是很有人性。

我在沙发椅上坐好，两手交叉着看他，那会我已然恢复冷静，看着还没退却潮红的小狗哆嗦着双腿，几乎是从床上滑到地上，然后像他进门时那么用膝盖和手爬了过去，把脸埋进盆里。

听话的狗狗是要得到奖励的，我过去抚摸他的头发，柔软的卷毛像个真正的狗崽，

“想要什么奖励？”

他抬起一张脸，灰蓝色瞳片下的眼神已然涣散，还想着脸凑到我胯间磨蹭，

“还想吃dad的大肉棒。”

哼，我从鼻尖笑出来。  
“真是贪吃的小狗。”

之后的日子里我经常换着花样折腾他，类似于在见面会让他含着跳蛋上台，在他跳舞的时候把开关打开看着他一瞬间表情的变化，或是把他在房间晾一晚上出去找别的炮友， 这些已经是家常便饭。

我还挺享受这种感觉，他见谁都大大咧咧天不怕地不怕的样子，好像只有我一个人知道他床上被欺负哭的样子，还有那些被凌虐的凄惨哭脸和哀求的可怜样，这种独自拥有的秘密让我有种独占上风的优越感。  
他开始在外面见了我总躲着，在节目里也说怕我，有时候我玩的狠了，手搭上他肩膀他都会抖，然后往外躲，我就拉着他直接锁在怀里假装打闹的样子，实际上偷偷在他耳边说晚上给我穿那套洛丽塔给我干好不好。

和我一样是个矛盾体，他怕我的程度和在我床上爽的程度是一样的。

除了怕我，他越来越多下意识流露出那种对我谄媚的姿态，好像已经完全被我调教成一个彻底的抖m，床上的样子不自觉就带到了外面，自己都没察觉。在新西兰的时候刚见到他，还在镜头前就敢拉着我的手低下头去亲了好几下，跟他平时在床上跪着用嘴给我戴套的模样一个样子，我和别人说话说多了，他几次凑上来盯我，我捂着麦凑去他耳边说你是有多想dad，今晚床上告诉dad好不好。

tbc


End file.
